Late Night Rendezvous
by Riviere Malfoy
Summary: Draco bumps into Harry in the middle of the night. Could they form a friendship? What about Draco's evil side? Future slash may occur.


Disclaimer- Unfortunately I do not own Harry or Draco and they are the property of J.K. Rowling. I just like to play around with them.  
  
Rating- currently PG-13 for language but may be raised depending on where I go with this story.  
  
Warning- may contain slash, may not. I haven't decided yet.  
  
Just so you know, italics indicate Draco's thoughts and it should follow the canon. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Late Night Rendezvous  
  
Draco Malfoy wandered aimlessly through the Hogwarts corridors. It was well into the night, almost two a.m. He shivered in the late November draft that was coming through the stone walls and pulled his cloak tighter around his pale body. Suddenly, a sound echoed through the empty corridor.  
  
"Shit," Draco cursed under his breath. "Filch." Draco knew that if the caretaker caught him, he would be in a lot of trouble. This wasn't the first time he had been caught out of bed after hours. He ran to the cover of the shadows hoping that Filch wouldn't find him.  
  
Draco looked out from the cover of his hiding spot and he thought he saw something shimmer in the air a few feet away from him. He blinked assuming that he must be hallucinating. It was late after all and he hadn't slept. He looked back at the point and saw the back of a head emerge from thin air followed by the rest of a body.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Draco said a little too loudly causing the figure to turn around. Draco found himself staring at a person with tousled, black hair and emerald eyes shinning back at him through a thick pair of glasses. _This is just peachy._ "Potter?"  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry spat.  
  
"I suppose I should ask you the same question." Draco struggled to keep up the façade of seeming unfazed by this sudden meeting.  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Fine, don't tell me." Draco smirked. _Reverse psychology.  
_  
"I had a nightmare." Harry walked over to the wall and sat down.  
  
_Wow, Potter is easier than I thought._ "What?" Draco followed and sat down next to his enemy.  
  
"I had a nightmare and I didn't want to wake Ron or any of the other guys so I decided to take a walk."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Why would you care?" _Why would I care?_ "You'd just make fun of me."  
  
_Would I? Most likely._ "No, I wouldn't. I'm just trying to be nice." _Me? Nice?  
_  
"You, nice, those two words don't exactly belong in the same sentence together without the word not between them." _My thoughts exactly._ "You've hated me for the past five years, why stop now?" _Good point.  
_  
"I never hated you." _What am I saying? Why do these words keep coming out of my mouth? AHH! Must stop the niceness!  
_  
"What?" _There he goes again, stealing my thoughts.  
_  
"Do you remember when we first got here? God, it's been so long ago. I offered you my hand in friendship and you turned me down. You told me that you could tell the wrong sort for yourself. I was the wrong sort. That really hurt, Potter." _No it didn't. Ok, so maybe it did hurt just a little bit._ "We could've been friends." _No, we both know that wouldn't be possible.  
_  
"Yeah, and let your father kill me. But I'm sorry I hurt you. I was only eleven and didn't realize it would affect you so much."  
  
_Don't apologize. Don't apologize. Don't...._ "It's ok." _Damn._ "It's in the past now and we can't change the last five years."  
  
"You've changed." _No I haven't! I'm still evil!  
_  
"Huh?" _Can I sound any stupider?  
_  
"Over the years, you've found it so amusing to embarrass me but lately you've been different. More quiet and you've stopped teasing me." _I've just been busy lately. I'm allowed to take a break every once in while. I'm not going soft!  
_  
"I guess you've changed too, since last spring." Harry winced at the memory. "What happened last year, anyway?" _Not that really care or anything._  
  
Harry explained to Draco what had happened at the end of fourth year and all the relevant points of fifth year.  
  
"Wow, oh my god, Harry." _Not Harry, Potter, Potter, Potter.... Maybe he didn't notice.__  
_  
"Don't tell me that you're sorry. I've--. Wait a minute, you just called me Harry." _Damn._  
  
"I suppose I did." _No I didn't. Just forget I said anything.  
_  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno, it just came out. You know, we could always start over and try to friends, at least as long as no one else knows about it. We wouldn't want word to get out that a Potter and a Malfoy were being civil to each other. That could be dangerous for us both." _Yet again, not that I care what happens to Potter.  
_  
"You're right; I'd like to try, Draco." Harry slowly pronounced the other boy's name as if it were a foreign language.  
  
Draco grinned, "When am I ever not right?" _That's better.  
_  
"No comment."  
  
"I'll take that as agreeing with me." Draco chuckled.  
  
The sound of footsteps coming towards the two boys echoed through the corridor.  
  
"There isn't anyone else who walks around the corridors at night with an invisibility cloak, is there?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Not that I've seen." _No duh, cause he would've be invisible._ Harry reflexively draped his invisibility cloak around them both.

* * *

So, what do you think? I originally wrote it without all of Draco's thoughts but decided it was too boring and sappy and I'm not a fan of lots of sap. They got added in when I typed it up. I was planning on turning this into a slash romance thing but now I'm not so sure. Where I stopped it could go either way. I had also planned on making this a one-shot but I like it so I decided to stop here with a cliff-hanger, get your opinions, and try to find out where to go next. I really like reviews or emails (gwenkeelynetscape.net) so please send them in. Please Review!  
  
Gwen


End file.
